


My kiss won't lie to you

by taeyong (yuraxchan)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends turn Lovers, Frotting, Insecurities, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Unbeta-ed, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/taeyong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny was still learning what being a “boyfriend” meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My kiss won't lie to you

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [NCTprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCTprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Johnny isn't used to get into long relationships, but then Hansol appears, and Johnny loves too much how Hansol babies and takes care of him. Hansol isn't worried about how problematic Johnny is, and Johnny finds relief in the positive expectations Hansol puts on him.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny whined, grabbing Hansol’s hand and squeezing it tightly. “I totally forgot.”

Hansol smiled reassuringly, thumbing his knuckles. “It’s fine, it’s not a big deal.”

“It is though, I feel like such an asshole.” Johnny bit his lip, tugging Hansol closer, circling his arms around his waist. “Forgive me?”

“Of course, idiot. It’s fine, really.” Hansol pecked his lips, grinning. “You’ll meet them another time.”

Johnny pouted. He felt really guilty to have missed meeting Hansol’s parents. It would have been the first time for him to meet anyone’s parents considering his lack of serious relationships in the past. Besides, he knew how important it was for Hansol. His boyfriend had been ecstatic at the idea, because it meant they were official.

Hansol was disappointed, he could feel it, and he hated disappointing him— _again_. Hansol had been such a sweetheart with him since they started dating about four months ago. It was Johnny’s first serious relationship ever, he was clumsy, sometimes selfish and inconsiderate with Hansol’s feelings and he hated himself for that. He was getting better though, but he was still far from being a perfect boyfriend.

“Next time, I’ll make sure to drag you out of your office to come with me.” Hansol teased him good naturally. “I won’t let you escape.”

Johnny’s face fell. “You know I didn’t do it on purpose, right?” he inquired, worried.

“I was only joking, babe.” Hansol soothed him, caressing his cheek. “I know you wouldn’t do that to me. I know you wanted to meet them too.”

“I did,” Johnny nodded. “I _do_.”

They exchanged a smile and snuggled on the couch, some American movie playing on TV.

 

 

 

When they started dating, Hansol knew of Johnny’s past records. They’ve been in the same group of friends for years so they knew each other well. Hansol had seen Johnny date countless people for a few hours, days or even weeks, but his relationships never lasted. Johnny said he wasn’t good with relationships. It’s not that he hated it, he was just bad at it. He genuinely wanted to be in a long and serious relationship but it never worked with his past lovers and he knew he was at fault.

Johnny wasn’t a very attentive man, he didn’t text or call much, wasn’t on social media and would rather play video games than go out to the cinema or the restaurant. He also tended to forget important dates like birthdays and anniversaries, too focused on his work. At some point, his lover would get bored, or feel ignored and unloved, which sucked because Johnny actually liked them. He was just very bad at showing his feelings and making people feel loved and appreciated.

Johnny was very much like a child. He knew how to receive love, but was unable to reciprocate. Hansol had understood it after spending time with him and watching his relationships fall apart. Johnny’s last relationship had taken a toll on him, he had been really depressed and had actually wondered if love was for him at all. Hansol had been there to save him from his sullen thoughts and swept him off his feet with a few smiles, lame jokes and his caring attitude.

Hansol and Johnny had never been close before, they had never hung out without at least another friend tagging along, but Hansol had been the shoulder Johnny cried on after his last failed relationship and they bonded over heartbreaks. Hansol had actually dumped his asshole of a boyfriend that Johnny hated with a burning passion a few days ago. “He was an arrogant bastard, I was surprised you two lasted this long.” Johnny had mumbled, annoyed. He hadn’t realized how insensitive it was until later when Hansol explained it to him, once he was done laughing of course.

“You’re really something else,” he chuckled.

Sheepish, Johnny had only grinned. “At least, I made you laugh.”

They started seeing each other more frequently, genuinely enjoying each other’s company before Hansol confessed over beers and pizza. “I like you. I know you’re shit at relationship, but let’s try?”

It wasn’t romantic at all, but Johnny had never been a romantic guy anyway. He also wondered if he was drunk when he suggested it, but Hansol never took it back so he assumed he was being sincere. “You might regret it later, but okay, I would love to be your boyfriend.”

They started it slow, getting to know each other properly. But four months later, albeit a few bumps on the road, they were still going strong.

 

 

 

Johnny decided to redeem himself by organizing the perfect date ever for Hansol. He asked his best friend, Taeyong, and his boyfriend, Jaehyun, to help him out since he was pretty much clueless about dates and romance. Hansol wasn’t mad at him, he knew, but he still felt guilty. He knew that his lover’s patience was running thin, he could feel it in the way Hansol kissed him lazily and had distanced himself since that fateful day.

He couldn’t blame him, Johnny had messed up really bad this time. In the past months, Johnny had fucked up countless times, but usually it wasn’t as important as “meeting the parents”. Knowing Hansol, he was probably wondering if Johnny bailed out on him on purpose, if he didn’t like him that much and only accepted dating him because he said he liked him first. He was surely realizing that dating Johnny was a very bad idea.

But Johnny didn’t want to lose him. He really liked Hansol, hell, he was probably a little in love with the guy already, so he wasn’t going to let their relationship crash and burn without trying to salvage it. Since day one, Hansol had trusted him with his heart, he had explained to him what he did right or wrong for Johnny to learn to become a good boyfriend. “I don’t want you to be perfect,” Hansol had chastised him when Johnny had confessed he wanted to be a perfect boyfriend. “I want you to be _my_ _boyfriend_.”

Johnny was still learning what being a “boyfriend” meant. He was still lacking but he tried his best and he knew he could be better, which is why he was frustrated by his mistake. He felt like this one mistake had erased all the progress he had made. Johnny was worried Hansol had lost hope in him, in them, but instead of running away from his responsibilities and let them grow apart he was going to fight for their couple. This time, he wanted to make it work. He didn’t want to let Hansol down after everything his boyfriend had done for him.

 

 

 

“First, you pick him up,” Jaehyun started. “You kiss him, not a small peck, kiss him like there’s no tomorrow.”

Nodding, Johnny bit his lips in concentration.

“Then, you open the car door for him, play some nice music, put your hand on his thigh or something,” Taeyong added helpfully. “Make him blush if you can! If he blushes, you’re doing good, buddy.” He threw a meaningful glance in Jaehyun’s direction and the latter winked at him, squeezing his hand.

“After that I lead him to the restaurant, help him sit, compliment him...” Johnny enumerated.

Taeyong cut in. “Don’t be awkward, don’t stay stupid stuff like puns or something.”

“Noted.” Johnny said. “I pay for our meal and bring him back to his house like a gentleman.”

“Only come inside if he offered you to, if not, kiss him lovingly and leave,” Jaehyun added.

Johnny let out a sigh as he got up from their couch. “Man, I’m so anxious.”

“You’ll be fine if you follow the plan. Call us if anything happens okay?” Taeyong smiled, patting his back.

“I will. Thank you guys, I don’t know what I would do without you,” Johnny admitted.

“You would have planned a terrible date.” Taeyong snorted.

Johnny pouted.

“But you know, Hansol really likes you. You don’t need to impress him.” Jaehyun intervened. “I’m sure he’s not mad at you and has already forgiven you.”

“I don’t want to take the risk,” Johnny said seriously. “I don’t want to lose him.”

Taeyong grinned. “My, My, our Johnny is really serious this time.”

“I am,” he mumbled, looking down at the floor in embarrassment. “I want him to know it. I need him to know it.”

Jaehyun hugged him, followed by Taeyong. “You’ll be fine!” his best friend said. “Good luck, sweep him off his feet a second time!”

 

 

 

Johnny was confident. He would make their date a success. He left work early, sent a text to Hansol to let him know he would pick him up, and went home to take a shower and change. He put on his nicest jeans, his whitest shirt and shiniest shoes. Hansol still hadn’t replied when he was ready but he shrugged it off and drove to Hansol’s workplace.

At 5PM, Johnny sent him another text, but still got no reply. 5:30PM rolled around and nothing. At 6:30PM, Johnny had called him 35 times and sent him dozen messages but still no answer. At 6:45PM, Johnny decided to go and wait for him at the restaurant since the reservation was at 7PM.

Once he was comfortably sitting at the table, he dialed Hansol’s number to let him know he was waiting for him at the restaurant where they had their first date. He hoped Hansol remembered which one it was, but knowing his lover, he hadn’t forgotten about it—Johnny had to keep a small notebook with dates and important things about Hansol though. He tried not to call him or text him after that because he didn’t want to annoy him. Besides, Hansol was going to freak out if he saw how many times Johnny had called him already.

7:30PM, 8PM. Johnny started to worry. What if something happened? What if Hansol ignored him on purpose? What if Hansol was breaking up with him? What if Hansol was doing this as a revenge? Perhaps he wanted Johnny to know what it felt like to be let down, disappointed and hurt by his boyfriend, to be worried about him because he had no response. Hansol wasn’t that kind of person though, Johnny reasoned. But there was a possibility that Hansol had had enough of Johnny. Sure, Hansol was kind, patient, caring and loving but Johnny had hurt him too. Like he had hurt his past lovers.

At the realization, Johnny immediately called Taeyong. His best friend sounded surprised. He suggested him to go to Hansol’s home. “Perhaps he was sick, or had left his phone at home, or his phone is dead and he can’t see your calls,” he offered cautiously.

“What if he’s not home?” Johnny inquired miserably.

“Then, go home and rest. Try to call tomorrow or something.” Taeyong said gently.

“I’ll just do what you said.” Johnny concluded. “I’ll call you later.”

“Okay,” Taeyong hummed. “Good luck!”

Johnny sighed and called the waitress to let her know he was leaving. She sent him a pitiful look but he chose to ignore it. He hadn’t even eaten, not that he was hungry anyway. Now he knew how it felt to be stood up. It hurt. He would make sure not to do it to someone else ever again—even if he had never ever done it on purpose, he was just a forgetful person.

Johnny was frowning as he drove to Hansol’s home. He knocked on the door a few times, but nothing. Johnny pressed his ear against the door but it looked like no one was home. He left another message to Hansol’s voice mail to let him know he came to his house but no one was there. Then, deciding that he had had enough, Johnny went home.

Dejected and with a heavy heart, he called Hansol one last time. “I don’t know where you are but I hope you’re okay. If there was a problem with your phone or something as stupid, please let me know when you can. If...you’re ignoring me on purpose then I’m sorry? I don’t really know what for but I know I’ve messed up a lot so...I guess I should apologize. If you’re breaking up with me, please send me a text...I won’t bother you ever again, I promise. Just. Call me? Or let me know you’re alive? I’m really worried. I- Look, I like you okay? I like you a lot so please call me back and if I did something wrong let me fix it? I’ll try my best. I’ll be a better boyfriend, I swear I can.” He voice was starting to tremble now and Johnny snorted. He was pathetic. “Okay, just call me back please.”

Throwing his phone beside him, he slumped on his bed with a tired sigh. Rubbing his eyes, he didn’t even change before falling asleep on his bed.

 

 

 

He was startled awake by heavy pounding on his door. Confused, Johnny shuffled to his door and opened it warily. Hansol’s worried face came into view and flashbacks of yesterday hit Johnny like a ton of bricks. “Where were you?” he blurted out, his shoulders slumping unhappily.

“I’m sorry, can I come in?” Hansol whispered, mindful of the tardiness of his visit.

Nodding, Johnny let him in and closed the door. As soon as he turned around, Hansol threw himself into his arms and clung to him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” he muttered against his neck. “I was at my parents’ house. I didn’t want to ignore you, I just didn’t look at my phone at all until I left.”

“It’s fine, I should have asked you before if you were free.” Johnny replied with a sigh. “I’m sorry for all the texts and messages...”

“It’s fine, but the last one...” Hansol trailed off, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

“...was stupid, please forget about it.” Johnny chuckled uneasily. “I overacted.”

“No, you sounded serious, and sad.” Hansol cut him off. “I don’t want you to be sad because of me.”

“I was worried, and tired, it’s nothing.” Johnny assured him, smiling a little.

Hansol cupped his cheeks. “It’s something. You were hurt. I hurt you. It’s not ‘nothing’, I’m really sorry Johnny.”

“I just had a taste of my own medicine I guess,” he shrugged, looking away. “I deserved it.”

Furrowing his eyebrows, Hansol winced. “No, you didn’t deserve it. I’m sorry if you had the impression I did it on purpose, but I swear I didn’t.” He forced Johnny to look at him. “I like you too, Johnny. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Johnny let out a trembling sigh. “I just...I panicked. I had everything planned for us, it was supposed to be perfect...I even asked Taeyong and Jaehyun’s help, and I was a nervous wreck.”

“But I didn’t come.” Hansol said.

Johnny nodded. “I didn’t know how to react, and it reminded me of all the people I stood up in the past. I’ve never thought about their feelings and I suddenly felt like an asshole.”

“So you thought I would do it to you...as a lesson?” Hansol continued.

“When you put it like that, it sounds really stupid but yesterday...yes.” he admitted shamefully. “I’m sorry too, for thinking you would do something like that.”

Shaking his head, Hansol sighed. “Stupid.”

Pouting, Johnny whined. “I know.”

Smiling softly, Hansol squished his cheeks. “At least, you know.” He leaned in. “What do I do with you, mister?”

“Kich me?” Johnny tried to reply, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Hansol did, pressing a light kiss to his lips. “You look miserable, babe. Let’s go to sleep.”

Johnny glared at him, as if saying “who’s fault is that” and Hansol repressed a laugh, biting his lip. “Bed,” he ordered, tugging Johnny to his bedroom.

“Are you staying?” Johnny asked, his voice filled with hope.

“It’s 3AM, of course I’m staying. I had to rush here after leaving my parent’s house because I didn’t want you to freak out and assume stupid things...” he commented dryly, taking off his clothes hastily but leaving his boxers on.

“Sorry,” Johnny mumbled, averting his gaze to undress too. “I...was being dumb.”

“Yes, but I would have freaked out too, if that was me.” Hansol admitted, sliding under the cover. “We don’t see each other that much on weekdays so I took my afternoon off to visit my parents, I should have told you.”

Johnny hummed, joining him on the bed.

“Come closer,” Hansol whispered, his eyes softening. Johnny bent down to kiss him deeply, one of his hands resting on his waist, and glued their chests together. Hansol grabbed his other hand, lifted it to kiss Johnny’s palm and linked their fingers together. “Tomorrow,” he breathed against his lips. “You’ll tell me about your perfect date, and we’ll try again, okay?”

Grinning, Johnny nodded. “Good night.”

“Night.” Hansol replied, burrowing his face into his boyfriend’s neck.

 

 

 

Waking up in the same bed as Hansol was always the nicest way to start the day, Johnny thought. He smiled, looking at Hansol’s sleeping form, and tightened his arms around him. Hansol groaned softly but didn’t stir. Johnny peppered kisses to his face, neck, and his naked shoulder to wake him up, knowing they had to get up soon to go to work.

“Morning,” Hansol mumbled sleepily, sighing contently as Johnny left butterfly kisses on his skin. “It feels nice.”

“Good,” his boyfriend said against his jaw, before pressing his mouth to Hansol’s. “Coffee?”

Hansol grinned, nodded, and stretched as Johnny got up from the bed to prepare the breakfast. He joined him quickly after, not wanting to be late. Johnny offered him a cup and they sat at the kitchen table.

“It’s the first time we sleep together on a weekday,” Hansol commented.

“How is it?” Johnny asked.

“Pretty nice.” Hansol smiled. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again.”

Johnny looked at him fondly. “You’re always welcome to stay here, you know.”

“I might take you up on that offer!” his boyfriend chuckled, gulping on his beverage. “About that date of yours, when are you free?”

Johnny appeared thoughtful. “What about friday?”

“Friday it is, then.” Hansol said. “By the way, my parents asked about you again.”

“Oh,” Johnny’s face fell. “They must be disappointed.”

“They’re not, they’re curious about you.” Hansol shrugged. “They know you’re busy.”

“I can take a day off to meet them,” Johnny suggested. “Give me a date and a time and I’ll be there.”

Hansol looked surprised, his eyes widening slightly. “Are you sure? No need to rush if you’re not ready, or too busy.”

“I’ll make time for them, for you.” Johnny insisted, his tone serious. “Tell them, okay?” Nodding mutely, Hansol stared at him as he finished his coffee. “I’ll take a shower, do you want to join me?”

After throwing a glance at the clock, Hansol hurriedly stood up. “Yes, or I’ll be late.”

Johnny caught his wrist and leaded him to the bathroom. They took a quick shower and Johnny mourned the fact that they didn’t have time to kiss and cuddle under the warm water. He still got a few pecks though, so it wasn’t so bad. Besides, he got to see his boyfriend naked, which was a very nice view. Hansol slapped his ass when he stared too long and Johnny yelped before rinsing himself off and following Hansol out of the shower.

Once they were dressed and ready to go, Hansol caught Johnny by the hips and kissed him sensually. “See you friday?” he asked.

Johnny hummed, kissing his cheek. “Have a nice day.”

“You too,” Hansol smiled, squeezing his hand one last time before he left.

 

 

 

On friday night, Johnny was jittery. He was waiting for Hansol in front of his building for their date and he felt even more nervous than the first time they went out on a date. Hansol exited the building, nearly running, and slid inside the car, kissing Johnny hard on the mouth. No car door opening this time then, Johnny thought somberly. He still got to rest his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh though, rubbing circles on the pants with his thumb. They decided to forgo the music, Hansol chatting happily about his day while Johnny listened attentively—something he rarely did in the past, listening to someone’s day that is.

The waitress of the restaurant recognized him and winked when she saw Hansol beside him. He smiled shyly and thanked her when she guided them to their table.

“Is she hitting on you?” Hansol shout-whispered.

“No,” Johnny laughed. “She’s happy I wasn’t stood up tonight.”

Hansol pouted. “Sorry.”

Johnny waved him off and helped him sit. “You look nice tonight.” he smiled.

“Only tonight?” Hansol replied dryly.

“You _always_ look nice.” Johnny repeated.

Hansol looked satisfied. “Better.”

They ordered and Johnny talked about his day while they waited for the food. When it was time for them to eat the dessert, Hansol was a bit tipsy and started to play footsie with Johnny’s feet. The later nearly chocked on his glass of vine when Hansol’s toes slid on his inner thigh and over his crotch. Hansol looked amused, pressing harder against his cock, and Johnny bit his lip to suppress an embarrassing moan. Well, he never planned for _this_ to happen, that was for sure.

“Perhaps we should leave…?” he tried, crossing his legs and pushing Hansol’s foot away.

Hansol only giggled but thankfully put his shoes back on and followed Johnny obediently. “I’m not drunk,” he confessed when they entered the car. “I just wanted to see you flustered.”

“It worked,” Johnny mumbled, flushing slightly. He was supposed to make Hansol blush damnit, not the other way around.

“What’s next on your perfect date list?” Hansol asked, buckling his belt.

“Carrying you home, like a gentleman.” Johnny dutifully replied.

Smiling, Hansol surged forward to kiss his cheek. “Cute.”

Johnny threw him a surprised glance before driving away. It was the first time he saw Hansol acting so carefree. This time, he got to open Hansol’s car door and linked their fingers together as they walked to Hansol’s apartment.

“Have you ever had sex on an elevator?” Hansol asked when they entered the elevator of his building.

Startled, Johnny blinked a few times. “Um, no.”

“I have. Once.” Hansol whispered with a grin, his eyes crinkling in the corner. “It was fun, we should try.”

“Maybe another time,” Johnny chuckled uneasily. “Are you sure you’re not drunk?”

“No,” Hansol singsonged, shrugging. “I’m just happy.”

Johnny smiled back. “I’m glad.” Resting his hand on Hansol’s lower back, he guided him to his apartment’s door.

His boyfriend opened it and slowly turned around to face Johnny. “What now?” he breathed out, his lips bright red because of the vine.

Johnny swallowed, trying to resist the urge to kiss him senseless. “Well, if you offer me to stay with you, I will, if not, then I’ll kiss you and leave.”

“You would really leave me here, all alone?” Hansol inquired, looking at him from under his eyelashes.

Johnny gulped noisily, hesitant. “Uh, only if you want to.”

Hansol grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him down to kiss him hard. “Stay.” He said against his mouth. “Please.”

Nodding mutely, Johnny let his boyfriend tug him into his apartment, closing the door with his butt. Hansol didn’t even turn the lights on before surging forward to slot their mouths together once more, coaxing Johnny’s lips open to tangle their tongues together. Johnny moaned in the kiss, threading his fingers through Hansol’s hair to keep him close.

Hansol groaned and sucked on his lower lip as his fingers started undoing Johnny’s buttons. Once Johnny’s shirt was open, Hansol let his hands absentmindedly wander on his chest and back. He flicked his nipples, pinched his side and planted his nails in his skin to get a reaction, enjoying his boyfriend’s grunts and sighs. Johnny’s own hand slid under Hansol’s tee, caressing his abs before resting on his hip, his other hand still in Hansol’s hair to dominate the kiss.

Hansol pulled away to breath, mouthing at Johnny’s neck while palming his crotch. His boyfriend’s hips bucked up and he smiled in triumph. “Shouldn’t we head to your bed?” Johnny suggested, trying to adjust his eyesight to the dark room. He wanted to see Hansol’s face.

“I want you here,” Hansol replied, kissing his jaw. “Now. So hurry up and take off your clothes!”

Johnny groaned at his request and obeyed, not caring about making a mess. He undressed on the spot with Hansol’s help, the latter doing the same. They nearly fell on their face when Hansol tripped on their clothes, Johnny failing to catch him in time, and they both laughed for a good ten minutes.

Johnny then pushed Hansol down on the floor gently, his mouth not leaving his, his hands mapping out his chest and thighs greedily. Hansol moaned softly when Johnny’s body covered him like a blanket from head to toes. Their cocks met and they groaned, Johnny drawing back from the kiss to angle his hips right. His arms bracketing Hansol’s head, he started moving, canting his hips to meet Hansol’s pelvis. They kissed languidly as they thrusted against one another lazily, not really doing anything to get off.

“You sure you don’t want to go to the bed?” Johnny whispered against his ear. “Your back will hurt.”

“Just get us off quickly,” Hansol whined. “I’m too tired to move.”

Chuckling, Johnny rolled on his side to lie on the floor and wrapped his hand around Hansol’s hard on, jerking him off fast. His boyfriend cried out and arched his back, his nails leaving half-moons marks on Johnny’s skin. Pleased by his reaction, Johnny attached his mouth to one of Hansol’s nipples and nibbled on it. His free hand around his own cock, he set a quick pace to bring them to their orgasm. Hansol was the first one to climax and he came in Johnny’s hand with a moan. Johnny nuzzled his face into his boyfriend’s neck and sped off the rhythm of his hand before coming too with Hansol’s name on his lips.

They kissed chastely as they came down their high, cuddling on the floor in the middle of their clothes.

“I lied,” Hansol mumbled. “I’m a little drunk.”

“I know,” Johnny snorted. “I’ve noticed.”

“Carry me to bed, please?” he whispered sweetly.

Unable to resist him, Johnny did, but not before he cleaned them up. They snuggled on the bed afterwards, exchanging close mouthed kisses, sweet nothings and good nights.

 

 

 

Johnny woke up to Hansol on his knees between his legs, enthusiastically bobbing his head up and down his shaft. He groaned at the erotic sight and carded his fingers through Hansol’s disheveled hair. “Good morning,” he rasped out.

“Morning,” Hansol mumbled around his cock. It sent shivers down Johnny’s spine and he moaned loudly. Sheepish, Hansol let his cock fall from his mouth and licked the corner of his lips. “Sorry, I shouldn’t talk with my mouth full,” he smirked.

Johnny chuckled and tugged him closer, stealing him a chaste kiss. “Did you sleep well?”

Hansol hummed, moving his lips against Johnny’s sensually. His boyfriend’s eyes fluttered close as he ran his fingers down Hansol’s sides tenderly. He could feel Hansol’s own hard on brush against his tummy and he smiled in the kiss. “You were really drunk yesterday,” he murmured, palming Hansol’s crotch, eliciting a grunt from his boyfriend.

“Less talking, more fucking.” Hansol said seriously, battling his hand away before going back to suck Johnny into full hardness. Only when he was satisfied with his work did he crawl back to be face to face with his boyfriend. “How do you want me?” he asked, pecking his nose.

Johnny arched one eyebrow. “How do _you_ want me?”

“I’m too lazy to ride you, let’s cuddle fuck.” he offered, grinning before rolling off Johnny’s body and turning his back to him.

Biting his lips, Johnny pressed his chest to Hansol’s back and kissed his nape. “Do you want me to prep you, babe?”

“I’ve fingered myself earlier while waiting for you to wake up,” he replied, pushing his ass out to grind on Johnny’s cock. “Come on, don’t make me wait longer.”

Grabbing him by the hip, Johnny attached his mouth to his shoulder and slowly guided his length into Hansol’s welcoming body. The latter moaned softly, arching his back, and gripped Johnny’s thigh. “Oh, this is good...”

Johnny set a steady rhythm, making sure to angle his hips right to brush Hansol’s sweet spot dead on with each thrust. He knew Hansol’s body by heart by now. He knew what made him feel good, what made him scream, what made him sob for release, the way Hansol’s muscles contracted deliciously around him, the sounds he made, his little hiccups and puffs of air when his climax was approaching, the little whines he let out when he wanted Johnny to slow down and kiss him. He knew them all.

Hansol mewled when Johnny slid deeper inside of him, his pelvis hitting the back of Hansol’s thighs. Biting on Hansol’s shoulder to suppress his moans, Johnny kept fucking into him until he hit his release and became boneless and putty in Johnny’s arms. Hansol clenched hard on Johnny’s cock when he came, painting the sheets in white. His boyfriend pulled out and started jerking himself off at a fast pace, coming into his palm.

Regaining his breathing, Johnny planted a kiss on Hansol’s arm, the latter still unmoving on the bed. “Okay?” he asked.

“More than okay,” Hansol mumbled, before turning around and snuggling onto Johnny’s side. “You’re a good boyfriend, Johnny.” he blurted out.

Johnny looked down at him in surprise. “Really?” Hansol nodded, and Johnny smiled, petting his hair. “Thank you.”

“You’re different with me,” his boyfriend continued. “Than with your past lovers, I mean.”

“You bring out the best in me, I guess,” Johnny replied teasingly.

Hansol snorted. “No, it’s not that.”

“Perhaps it’s because I’m in love with you,” Johnny said without thinking. He froze when he realized what he said, holding his breath, waiting for Hansol to say something, anything. He hoped the latter would laugh it off, but his boyfriend didn’t.

“Are you serious, or is it some post coitus talk?” he inquired cautiously. He sounded nervous.

Johnny licked his lips, and chose his words carefully. “I’m serious. I’ve never said it before, I’ve never thought about it either. It’s just. You. Not to be cheesy or anything but you’ve changed me.”

“Oh, babe...” Hansol said, lifting his head up to kiss his cheek. “I didn’t do anything.”

“You gave me a chance, you trusted me even while knowing I sucked at relationships.” Johnny replied, smiling. “I’ve disappointed you, and hurt you. I messed up, but you’re still here with me.”

“Because I know you have a big heart and wouldn’t hurt anyone intentionally,” he responded. “You know, when a relationship fails, it’s not only one person’s fault.”

Johnny grimaced. “Well, yes, but in the past I kinda fucked up a lot. It was all me.”

“But they didn’t try to understand you, they didn’t tell you what you did wrong. How can you know when you’re doing something wrong if no one tells you?” Hansol reasoned, gently touching his face. “You can’t always do everything right, but you can learn from you mistakes.”

Johnny smiled and kissed his palm. “You’re too good for me.”

Frowning, Hansol hit his chest. “Stop saying nonsense. I’m not perfect, Johnny. I have flaws like you, I’ve hurt you too, remember? You need to stop thinking that there’s something wrong with you, because there isn’t.” When his boyfriend looked like he wanted to cut in, Hansol pressed his index to his lips. “No ‘but’, you’re a good boyfriend Johnny, you make me happy. I might also be a little in love with you too.” He smiled widely as he said this, his eyes shining.

“Just a little?” Johnny asked, wiggling his eyebrows. “Please babe, you’re head over heels with me.”

Rolling his eyes, Hansol kept smiling. “Whatever. Just, I’m serious. You’re a good boyfriend, don’t doubt it. You make me happy and I’m not breaking up with you anytime soon, okay?”

“Even if I fuck up again?” Johnny pouted.

“You will fuck up, but I will too. That’s life. I’m not going to break up with you at every occasion, you know.” Hansol sighed. “Relationships _are_ hard, but we can make them work if we really want to.”

Johnny looked at him in awe. “You’re so...mature.”

Hansol smirked. “At least one of us is.”

Chuckling, Johnny wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him close to his chest, tangling their legs together. He planted a kiss to the top of his head and sighed contently.


End file.
